


[Podfic] You Could Have it so Much Better

by Lyowyn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyowyn/pseuds/Lyowyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a run in with Marcus Flint after his tryout for the English National Quidditch Team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] You Could Have it so Much Better

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Could Have it so Much Better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671575) by [Lyowyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyowyn/pseuds/Lyowyn). 



[Stream- You Could Have it so Much Better ](https://soundcloud.com/user-79655626/you-could-have-it-so-much-better/s-5Pu6t)

[ mp3 download- You Could Have it So Much Better ](https://www.mediafire.com/?en536n532zswrw4)


End file.
